


ordinary days

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, yamato in LOVE love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: One of Yamato and Mitsuki's busy mornings(Yamato has it pretty bad)
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	ordinary days

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FIC IN FOREVERRRRR the ymmts tag was looking so sad lately I had to contribute

Life at the dorms had been moving rather fast lately. With all their new work piling in and schedules being filled, things had become a bit hectic. Mitsuki especially was receiving a whole lot of offers, and although he was worried about not being at home as much, Yamato was happy to see him getting so much spotlight. Which is why he had no problem with taking up even more of the housework - Well, no real problem, but he made sure to complain every now and then to maintain his image. 

But it was nice, Yamato thought, as he wrapped up his handiwork. Mitsuki had done so much for him. He felt like this was the perfect opportunity to pay him back in his own way. This week was the first week of Mitsuki's latest work: recording his lines for the Magical Cocona movie. The studio was a little far, so Mitsuki had to get out the door fairly early, leaving the morning preparations to Yamato. 

He stood back, and found himself smiling as he looked upon his work. Three bento boxes sat parallel on the counter; one blue, one navy, and one orange. 

“You’re getting pretty good at this, Onii-san.” he said, out loud to himself. He wasn’t a vain man, but he could be proud every now and then.

“You have to stop calling yourself that when I’m around.” sighed Iori from the table, placing down his mug of coffee.

Yamato laughed, folding his arms and giving Iori an exaggeratedly sad look. “Ichi, your onii-san’s hurt. I thought you loved your big brother?”

“I do.” said Iori. “And you are not him.”

Then came the sound of footsteps down the hallway, and Yamato smiled. “Speak of the devil.”

The room seemed to light up as Mitsuki came in, almost skipping over to his brother to tousle his hair, at which Iori became flustered. “Niisan…” he said, not indignant but very embarrassed. The boy couldn’t keep up his cool act all the time. It’s not like Yamato didn’t see him pour half the sugar bowl into his coffee earlier.

Mitsuki giggled. “Good morning, Iori!” He turned to Yamato and gave him a brilliant smile.“And good morning, Yamato-san!”

Yamato felt his heart grow warm. "Morning, Mitsu." he replied. "You ready to go?" 

"Almost!" he said. "I'm waiting for my phone to charge a little more. I forgot to plug it in last night…" 

"You mean you were up all night because you were too excited to sleep?" 

"... Maybe." muttered Mitsuki. 

"Niisan, please make sure you sleep early tonight." said Iori, exasperated. 

"I got it, don't worry!" Mitsuki assured him. "But I still have to make dinner for everyone…"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm right here." 

Mitsuki seemed surprised, like he had forgotten that was an option. "Oh… Oh! Right, yeah."

"When I offered to take care of the cooking in your stead, I didn't just mean breakfast." Yamato laughed. "We already take turns doing that." 

"Haha, sorry… I'm just so used to doing it by myself." Mitsuki chuckled. "Thank you for covering for me, though."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Yamato winked at him. "Your bag's on the table, and your bento is right here." 

"Got it!" Mitsuki affirmed. "I'm gonna go grab my phone, and then I'm out!" he said, and dashed out the room and out of sight.

Iori sipped from his mug. "You sure are bold with my brother, aren't you."

"Does it bother you?" Yamato asked. 

"Would you stop if I said yes?" 

"No." 

Before Iori could reply, Mitsuki returned, phone in hand. "That should be enough charge… Alright then, I'm off!" he announced, ruffling Iori's hair once more before picking his bag up off the table and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Take care." said Yamato. "Oh, wait, don't forget your bento."

"Ah!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "Right, of course." He rushed over to the kitchen, where Yamato took one of the three boxes he'd prepared and held it out to him. He took it gratefully, opening his bag and putting it inside. "Thanks so much!" 

Yamato smiled at his abundance of energy, still his usual self so early in the morning. "It's nothing. Good luck at the recording. Go enjoy yourself."

Mitsuki beamed, and nodded. Then, his expression softened, and very quickly he put a hand on Yamato's shoulder and pulled him close. 

"You did a great job, Leader." he whispered, and before Yamato could respond, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

By the time Yamato had realised what had happened, Mitsuki was already by the door and sliding on his shoes. "I'll see you all later!" he said, giving one last wave to the dorm before leaving, the door clicking shut behind him. 

Yamato, dazed, reached his hand up to brush against the spot where Mitsuki's lips had been just moments before. He could feel the warmth of his cheeks through his fingertips. "See you..." he mumbled.

Iori gave a great sigh and shook his head. "Niisan has you wrapped around his finger."

"W-What?" Yamato stuttered, his arms shooting to his sides. "I'm perfectly in control. Go wake up Tama, or you'll both be late."

Despite his defense, Yamato's flush didn't go away for a while after that. Maybe he'd have to do more favours for Mitsuki in the future, if his rewards were as sweet as that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! catch me at @yamatomitsus


End file.
